Stunning Creatures
by nitaBOT
Summary: Vera is the 'wayward' Slytherin. That's what everyone thinks of her but, as Blaise finds out, Vera Faulkner isn't all she seems. She just may turn out to be a real snake.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: i rewrote this because i was unhappy with the first draft. i think it's better now. let me know what you think. 'kay, thanks!**

**vera faulkner** was not from a well-known wizarding family but she was from a pure wizarding family, a fact she was proud of. she resented families like the **malfoys** for their prestige and wealth. **vera** knew it was ridiculous but she didn't like how her family was so unknown. the **faulkners** were a pureblood family and they were never known for weakness. in **vera's** mind, that should be acknowledged in the very least.

it irked **vera** to no end that her mother pressed her to 'make friends' with the **malfoy** boy. you'd think after four years of avoiding him and bad-mouthing him, her mother would take the hint. but that was to be expected. her mother came from a pureblood family that was even more obscure than the **faulkners**. her mother wanted to get her claws into a good wizarding family and, since she hadn't been able to achieve that herself, she put her hopes into **vera**.

**vera** was in no way thrilled.

and, as she sat in the **slytherin** common room, she reread her mother's pleading letter. **vera** was ashamed of her mother's ridiculous antics in trying to get her to at least befriend **draco malfoy**. her mother was truly pathetic. how did her mother expect to get anywhere in life if she didn't grab it for herself? her mother was too subservient.

**vera** knew how to get on top in life. true, befriending **malfoy** would mean a couple steps up the ladder but **vera** didn't for two reasons. one, making **malfoy** a friend would mean alienating a lot of other potential steps up the ladder. and two, she just couldn't bring herself to go with her mother's wishes. the last reason played a bigger part than **vera** would like to admit but a part it did play.

instead, she befriended everyone else regardless of house or if they came from a pureblood family. **vera** knew it was prudent to be in everyone's good graces.

sure, most of the other **slytherins** whispered she wasn't fit for their house but what did they know? they let prejudice and ignorance cloud their ambition. if they were true **slytherins**, they would branch out instead of being elitist and 'sticking to their own kind'.

**vera** let out an irritated sigh. no matter how many times she reread the letter, she still couldn't believe her mother. how could anyone be so shamefully shameless?

**vera's** attention was diverted from the letter when someone sat on the arm of the chair she was seated in. when she raised her eyes to see who it was, she met with **blaise zabini's** curious stare.

for a second, **vera** let herself be caught but his stunning features. such smooth, dark skin. and he had such high cheek bones. his full lips tempted anyone to kiss them. and though there was a distinct distant and cold look in his eyes, they warm brown was still able to make one feel like he might actually be listening to you. the effect of his features was stunning.

it only took **vera** a couple second to reel herself back in.

**'yes?'**

**blaise** gave **vera** half-smile and said, **'you looked annoyed. usually you're all smiles and politeness. i've never seen you scowl before.'  
**  
**vera** fought the urge to frown in confusion. she had been scowling? it was unlike her to lose control of her facial expresions. **vera** shrugged it off to exhaustion and her mother's ridiculous nature.

**'i'm just a tired,' vera** said with a perfectly polite smile. **blaise** continued to look at her with curiosity.

he studied her with more attention to her minute facial expresions and how she held her body.

**blaise** had always wondered about **vera**. she was cheerful and nice. she made friends outside of **slytherin** with ease. he couldn't see the **slytherin** in her. he, like the rest of the **slytherins**, assumed the **sorting hat** had made a mistake. she seemed to belong to **hufflepuff** with all her friendliness.

but when he saw that scowl on her face, he was shocked. it was far from friendly and even farther from nice.

**'well, everyone else **_**is**_** in bed.' blaise** informed her, motioning to the rest of the common room. indeed, it was empty asides from **vera** and him.

**vera** was actually surprised by this. when she had sat down, the common room had been brimming with activity. she had been rereading her mother's silly letter for longer than she had realized.

**'oh.'**

that small sound that escaped from **vera's** lips captivated **blaise** unexpectedly. her lips rounded around the sound looking for all the world innocent. the way her lips stayed that way for a moment after the sound ended entranced him. her lips weren't perfect but they were full enough to be tempting.

**vera** was still looking around the common room as **blaise** continued to stare at her lips.

when **vera** turned back to him he suggested gently, **'you should go to bed.'** his eyes were still locked on her lips. **blaise** didn't trust himself to stay seated next to her so he stood, turning his back to her. he stretched to hide the embarrassment that was slowly bubbling up in his stomach.

**vera** stayed seated and watched him stretched. the fireligt flickered across blaise so that half of his lithe figure was illuminated while the other half was in darkness. the effect was stunning.

**vera** stood hastily. she didn't like her emotions or homones running away without her. the fact that she was already partial to the **slytherin** standing before her made it harder as well. he was quiet with a charmingly regal air about him. he wasn't outright cruel like one of his friends, **draco malfoy** but his disdain was made apparent by his lack of attention to others. his subtlety was an attractive trait to **vera**.

**vera** wanted to smack herself. she had felt this pull before. the boy was a **ravenclaw**. his wit and intelligence had lured her in and his apearence, clean and simple, had caught her. she had fancied the **ravenclaw** for a month before she had informed him in a smiling, bashful manner, that she liked him. regardless of how nice she had been to him or how they had some semblance of a friendship, he wouldn't have her. why? because she was a **slytherin**. that was his only reason. needless to say, **vera** was furious but she just smiled and said she understood and wouldn't press him further. they remained friends but **vera** was not content to take rejection. it wasn't in her nature to take rejection. she got her revenge but **vera** concluded that fancying boys was not worth the trouble. but here she was, admiring **blaise's** backside.

when **blaise** turned, he caught vera looking at, admiring really, his backside. he didn't give an indication he had caught her but she knew he had and she blushed unwillingly. **blaise** smirked. **vera** melted a little.

**blaise** was not against flings. he had had his share of flings and short-lived relationships. and **vera** was far from unattractive. but she had always been so cheerful and seemingly innocent which blaise was never attracted to.

but her scowl had caught his eye, a scowl that gave him a peek into who vera really was. and what he had seen, he wanted.

**blaise** began to walk toward her and **vera** knew she had to flee the scene of end up hopelessly in lust with **blaise zabini**. but she was caught like a mouse staring into the hypnotic eyes of a snake about to strike.

**vera** had to wait a moment before she spoke because if she didn't, her voice would probably tremble.

**'blaise,'** she said firmly but then her voice faultered, **'s-stop.'** she didn't let herself wince because she had already slipped up and stuttered.

**blaise** didn't stop. he came only cenimeters from her, towering over her.

**vera** desperately tried to get the message to her limbs, demanding that they move but nothing happened.

**blaise** smirked, enjoying the brief moment of control he seemed to have over he. his smirk grew as she glared up at him, knowing at the moment, she was powerless.

she didn't like this situation at all.

**blaise** lifted her chin gently with one hand, the other moving to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. he bent his head down and placed his lips softly on hers and **vera** still couldn't get her limbs to move and her resolve was weakening quickly.

and then, as if on its own accord, **vera's** right hand slapped **blaise** squarely on the cheek. it was as if she had been released from a spell because, once again, **vera** had full control of herself as she backed away from **blaise**.

**'stop means stop, blaise zabini.'** although she continued to glare, his kiss was still burning on her lips and she fought to urge to wipe her lips to get the sensation to stop.

**blaise** barely registered the smack. he was thoroughly caught up in the sparkle her honey-colored eyes had acquired as she glared at him more fiercely than before. never had he seen her eyes so full of any emotion that it stunned him. when she smiled or laughed, the expression never reached her eyes. it was amazing how something as simple as anger and a hint of confusion transformed her.

how could he have never suspected something like this behind those doll eyes? she was like a snake, a creature **blaise** had always found stunning and fascinating. he had to have her.

**vera** couldn't help but smirk inwardly at his obvious wonder. what he found wonderous, she didn't know but it made **vera** feel safe to know he was as out of water as she was. even so, she was still wary.

**blaise** recovered and looked at her with a mixture of amusement and interest. inside, he stuggled against his desire to embrace her. if he wanted to capture and dominate the fiery spirit he had witnessed, he would have to take his time.

**'so, you really are a slytherin.' blaise** said, showing her his rare smile.

**vera** loosened her muscles and made her outward appearance seem less guarded. she once again became **vera**, the wayward **slytherin**. she rolled her eyes, giggled, and gave him a friendly smile. even her tone was friendly although her words implied stupidity on **blaise's** part.

**'of course i'm a slytherin, silly. the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes.'**

while the situation was less dangerous, **vera** knew she still needed to get away from **blaise** as soon as possible. every moment she stayed in his company was dangerous for her selfcontrol.

she faked a yawn, covering her mouth as a proper miss should. her act was flawless.

**'i really should get to bed. good night.'**

**vera** didn't wait for a reply. she turned and walked towards the stairs to the girls' dorms. she wasn't aware that **blaise** had followed her to the bottom of the stairs until he spun her around.

**'good night' blaise** whispered in her ear efore giving her a chaste kiss then heading up to his own dorm.

**vera** glared after him but couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**vera** woke from a dream she would rather have forgotten. it made her cross but the emotion didn't reach her face. she went about her morning routine but her movements were stiff although it was barely perceptible. mornings were usually **vera's** oasis. she woke early to avoid her dorm mates. she would change into her school clothes or her weekend ware, depending upon that day. then she would brush her teeth and hair. after, she would collect the things she would need for the day in her messenger bag and head down to the common room where she would sit and read a book until people began to wake up. this would prompt her to head to the dinning hall for breakfast.

when **vera** was done with her routine that took place in her dorm, she headed down to the common room but didn't plan on sitting in a comfy chair to read. she was not going to give **blaise** a chance to approach her that morning and that meant get out of the common room before he was awake.

but it was too late. he was already there, sitting in a chair with his long legs outstretched and his hands folded across his stomach. **blaise** smiled at her as she descended the stairs.

**"good morning."**

**vera** fought the urge to scowl, feigning a sleepy smile, returning his greeting, **"good morning."**

she continued down the stairs and then headed for the common room exit. she heard the rustle of blaise standing and knew she would be able to shake him for the entire day. they had all the same classes.

**"don't you usually sit down a read in the morning?" blaise** asked, all innocence and smiles.

**vera** nodded and faked a yawn, **"i do but i need some food to wake me up a little."**

**vera** was completely aware he saw through her. he was aware that she was aware. neither were going to give up their little act of polite civility. **blaise** because he found it amusing and **vera** because she wasn't going to give him an opening to fluster her.

they walked in silence for a moment. **vera** kept enough distance between them where they wouldn't accidentally brush up against each other but it also would look natural to anyone in passing. **blaise** could barely contain his amusement at this.

they entered the great hall together and vera was immediately approached by an energetic friend from **hufflepuff.**

**"calm down, calm down," vera** said with a laughing tone.

**blaise** noted that the girl was the daughter of a ministry official although her mother was just a muggle. he looked at **vera **as the two girls began talking to each other. **vera** picked up liveliness and her manner was more frivolous. it amazed him at how well she could adapt.

**vera** listened **to lara jennings** which was a feat and a half but **vera **did it because it paid off. **lara** had been wary of **vera's** friendship at first and had constantly tested **vera** on whether her potential friend was truly listening. **vera**, as a habit, filed away everything the girl said just in case **lara** ever again was suspicious of her.

**vera **politely excused herself when her stomach informed her of its hunger, for a moment forgetting that **blaise** was standing beside her.

she half skipped over to her table, still in '**lara**-mode', and sat herself down. when she began to put food on her plate, **vera** noticed **blaise** beside her and almost dropped a pancake on the table.

he smirked.

**vera** composed herself and began eating her food. she was uncomfortable as he watched her but refused to let him know it. she continued to pointedly ignore him as she placed a piece of sausage in her mouth, chewing it demurely.

**blaise** sidled up as close as he could get to her without touching and blew softly in her ear. **vera** froze then continued to eat. **blaise** wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. still, **vera** went on eating as if nothing was happening. **blaise** chuckled at the outrage he heard her friend, **lara**, express from across the hall.

**vera** was trembling inside, torn between wanting to pull out her wand and hex him into oblivion and wanting to melt in his embrace. his body was firm and comfortable as she leaned against him. **vera** caught herself as she was about to sigh. she straightened her back and continued to eat, silently cursing him for the public display of interest.

**vera**, when finished, set down her eating utensils and pulled away from **blaise** who had, throughout the entire time she ate, been stroking her thigh. she realized that other **slytherins** were staring. **draco** **malfoy** was sitting across from her and staring with his jaw slightly ajar.

she gave him a smile and excused herself from the table. there was still a good amount of time until classes started but she was most definitely not staying in the great hall to be gawked at because of **blaise** **zabini**.

**lara**, mercifully, joined her and **blaise** as they made their way out of the great hall. **lara** was glaring at **blaise**. **vera** was a little cheered by this. sometimes that girl forgot that **vera** was a **slytherin** herself.

**"vera," lara** whispered, walked beside her, "**vera, are you crazy? don't you know blaise is a jerk and a womanizer?"**

**vera** nodded, focused on her route to the library.

**"then why were you letting him get so close?"** **lara** continued, referring to **blaise's** antics in the great hall.

**vera** glanced at **blaise** then said, **"i'll explain later,"** trying to get her meaning across. **lara** understood and let the issue go but still threw a glare at **blaise** occasionally.

**blaise** was smiling from ear to ear as his listened to **vera** and **lara's** short exchange of words.

**vera**, upon arriving at the library, realized that class would be starting soon and so turned around and headed toward the direction of class. **blaise** followed but **lara**, having a different class, went a separate way but her reluctance was clear.

**vera** wondered if **lara** would be a good enough shield from **blaise**. she doubted it because, although **lara** could show dislike, she was timid. **blaise** would probably intimidate her.

she thought f her classes and the allies she had in them. the day wouldn't be so bad since she had enough **gryffindor** friends to defend her. she even had an admirer in **gryffindor** who would be far from thrilled at **blaise's** interest in her. today would be a lot better than she expected. she allowed a satisfied smile appear on her face.

classes went off without a hitch. **daniel**, her **gryffindor** admirer, kept **blaise** at bay in the classes **gryffindor** and **slytherin** shared. **vera** couldn't help but feel a little victorious. **blaise** was content to let her have this battle but he was far from giving up the war. classes ended sooner than **vera** would have liked but the day was not over. **vera** kept with her routine of hanging out with her friends that were not **slytherins** and also attending the study group she organized herself. the study group included **lara** and **daniel** who were both **adament** about keeping **blaise** in his place.

even still, **blaise** slipped by her security every now and then, touching her lightly on the cheek or grasping her hand in his. sometimes he found an opening enough to do things that would send shivers down her spine and warm her belly. on those occasions, **vera** tried more than ever to ignore him. but it just wasn't possible. **blaise** was not just any guy in school. he was one of the most attractive guys and he knew it. he also knew what it could do to her.

**lara** continually tried to get **vera** alone to talk but **blaise** was always right by her side. **lara** tried going to the bathroom so **vera** would follow but **blaise** just went into the girl's room without a second thought. **lara** tried to pretend **ignorange** during the study group so the could huddle together and possible whisper to each other but **blaise** would also offer help. **lara** even asked to speak to **vera** alone but **blaise** pretended he didn't hear.

**vera** had had enough of the stares even her friends were giving her so she excused herself and headed back to the common room, knowing full well that **blaise** was following her. she expected him to stick to her like he did during the day but, when they entered the common room, it was obvious he couldn't. he was getting equal parts glare and curious stares. the one stare vera knew he couldn't ignore was **draco** **malfoy's**. never had she been so thankful of **draco's** existence.

**blaise** parted with her at the entrance of the common room to join **draco** and his minions. he was irritated that he had to leave but after a little thought, he realized his mistake. he was sticking far too closely to her. **blaise** hadn't been able to help himself because **vera's** reactions were just to hilarious. he knew that he was one of the few that noticed the change in her demeanor with him around. he knew that **lara** girl had also noticed.

**blaise** seated himself across from draco who stared intently at something behind **blaise**. **blaise** knew it had to be **vera**.

"**draco," blaise** greeted with a nod.

**"what do you see in her?" draco** began, as blunt as always. **"i mean, she hangs around with hufflepuffs and ravenclaws and even those annoying gryffindors."**

**blaise** motioned to the wizarding chess set on the table in front of them. **draco** flipped it around so he would be the color that went first.

**"she's not like other slytherins, blaise."**

**blaise** chuckled. **draco** was right. **vera** wasn't like other **slytherins**. **blaise** order his chess piece to move accordingly to **daco's**.

**"i know."** he replied simply.

**draco's** eyes followed someone to the dorm stairs. **blaise** concluded that **vera** was going to turn in early that night.

**"and she isn't your type." draco** said.

**blaise** thought about it for a moment. he was right. **vera** wasn't his type at all. physically. she had brown hair while **blaise** prefered either black or red. **vera** had blue eyes as opposed to **blaise's** preferred green or hazel. her skin was paler than **blaise** preferred also. she wasn't even the right height.

**"i guess she isn't."**

**draco**, getting frustrated that **blaise** wasn't telling him anything, ordered a piece to destroy one of **blaise's** without thinking of the consequences. **blaise** countered **draco's** move and placed him in check.

**"there's more to vera than i expected." blaise** explained. **draco** shook his head in disbelief. **"it's true. one day, she'll let it show."**

**"let was show?"**

**"her real side."**

---

**vera** wrote a quick note and attatched it to her eagle owl, **hermes**, leg. he flew off in the direction of the message's target. with the note taken care of, **vera** collapsed onto her bed, closing the curtain around it as she did. a nap was in order if she was going to sneak out that night.


End file.
